An internal combustion engine converts potential chemical energy in the form of a fuel into mechanical energy. The mechanical energy may be applied to an alternator (or generator) for generating electrical energy, which is stored or delivered as electricity. Various fuels are available for internal combustion engines. Some recent developments have focused on alternatives to gasoline and other conventional fuels as efforts toward cleaner burning engines have gained momentum. Other types of fuels, such as gaseous fuels, provide numerous advantages over conventional fuels. Gaseous fuels may produce less emission. Gaseous fuels may cost less for the consumer. Gaseous fuels also present additional considerations in the design of internal combustion engines to optimize energy efficiency, exhaust production, and versatility. One area in which gaseous fuels have presented opportunities for improvements is the fuel delivery system that supplies fuel to the engine.